Say When
by 44454469
Summary: AU, NarutoOC, KakaIta, Mpreg in much later chapters. When Sasuke Uchiha has a twin brother who both live during the Uchiha Clan slaying, Obito, having to deal with a problem in Rin and her father's relationship, he isn't able to care for the boys. Kakashi takes the two orphans with help from an old friend...


**A/N**: Okay so i know that this needs a lot of editing but i was so lazy with this that i didn't want to wait any longer, I've had this story in mind for years, this is has gone through so much editing that i can't even think about it anymore! At least the plot anyway. I know the grammar kinda sucks here and there and i need a beta-reader probably, but none of my friends on Skype would read the story and gimme feedback before I posted it, because they were all 'busy' -_-;

Kiyoko is an old Naruto OC of mine, you can visit the links in my profile to see a few pictures of her. A little spoiler- she's gonna be paired with Naruto later on. ;u; Also, I think I've written enough of this fanfic to say that Kiyoko has survived suedom. *Not to sound high and mighty of myself but I created Kiyoko waaaay back in like, middle school, so I've put her through a lot of different stories and developments...*

There are what... damn, eight parts of this fan-fic so far? And wow, I really needed to get off my lazy butt and write. What i mean by eight parts is- eight parts, and this part is part one, and is probably gonna have around 40 to 50 some odd chapters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, this was a bit rushed, I'll post a few more details about the story in my profile! Also, I'll add a link to my deviant-art as well where you can read another version of the story!

* * *

There was so much blood. So, so, so, so much blood. Kakashi felt nauseous. Room-after-room there was so much _blood_. Blood on the walls, floors, ceiling on the grasses outside- it wasn't oozing anymore- it was dried blood now- Kakashi felt like he was gonna get sick. His superior took note of this. "If you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen Hatake," Was his superior's response. Kakashi nodded and covered his mouth. He looked _green_.

Well, as far as any masked man could look green… could…? Kakashi started retching into the bushes god-knows-how with his mask still over his face, but with other shinobi watching (the Hatake did not welcome the sudden audience), Kakashi had an arm snaked around his stomach. "Calm down dammit calm down, you're hyperventilating calm the fuck down." He told himself between gasps.

-Gasp;-Talk-"Asuma, I need you to get a medic,"-Gasp- Kakashi with mismatched eyes looked at the older, bearded man.-Gasp-Talk-"Now, please."

Asuma shrugged. "You can't take the heat…" Kakashi _could_ take the heat. He could take _anything_. For some reason, just the mentions of all the slayings of the Uchihas and the blood, guts and grime all over the house, made him ill to his stomach; there was also this horrible smell to go with it…

So, so, so, so, much blood.

Fuck.

"Kakashi?" Asuma tapped the silver-headed jounin on the shoulder lightly to see if he was even responsive-

No response. Kakashi had blacked out, _a while_ ago.

"Yo, Hatake, hold on!"

* * *

Kakashi blinked his mismatched eyes twice. Then again. Then again. Then, he was awake. Kakashi stared dumbly at the ceiling at the fan as it went round and round and round. He wasn't in the hospital, nor was he dead. He had faced death many, many times before and this wasn't it at all… he smelt the fresh and delectable smell of juicy turkey bacon, omelets, and-

"Shut up stomach…" Kakashi groaned as he rolled over on the sofa, clenching a hand over his angry belly.

"How ya doin sleepin beauty?" The thick Southerner's accent bled in Kakashi's ears. He knew that accent a mile away. He wasn't too happy to hear it, it was like an out-of-tune song, like Cinderella had a throat cold and she never took any cough drops- yeah. Hey that wasn't that bad. That was pretty damn funny. "Yo, kid! Get er up, while it's hot!"

"Ugh." Kakashi groaned in horror but got up anyway. He could put up with an old friend's crap for a half an hour as he ate. How long had he eaten anyway? "Yo Shin, how long was I out of it?" They were at the table, Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask for once; he munched on a crunchy strip of bacon.

"Five days!"

"Haha,"

"Naw, joking, you can see right through me can't you Hatake? Ahh damn. Anyway, you've been out five hours. It's just coming up towards sunrise."

Kakashi nodded as he gulped down his chocolate milk. The copy-cat-ninja was starving as if he hadn't eaten in days. "What happened exactly as I was out? I felt like I hadn't eaten in forever…"

"You always are hungry, Hatake,"

Kakashi frowned. Shin laughed. "Okay, enough joking. You seemed to be going into some sudden, panic-stricken, psychotic seizure attack. There were medics on standby and the next thing you knew, you were all clear, and it was all like a mini seizure."

"Seizure? Shin, I don't get seizures. And why didn't you guys take me to a hospital?"

"Tsuande, she was busy as hell with the Uchiha case."

Kakashi chewed his breakfast slower and slower. "I don't like this," He swallowed a piece of egg down hard and began coughing. "Dammit, that hurts, ugh; anyway, I gotta get home and let Kiyoko know I'm okay."

"Oh yeah, mind if I stop by for a while?"

Kakashi raised a brow. "Just what for exactly?"

Shin chuckled. "I got souvenirs the kid might like, you know she likes chocolates right?"

The two boys started laughing. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"Yo, Obito," Kakashi wobbled to the front of his apartment, Obito was sitting out front in a plastic chair drinking a glass of soda. "Raided my kitchen already I see?"

Obito choked on the soda a bit and then stumbled upwards. "You- you're okay! Um, no I bought this at the convenience store, you asshole. And, hey Shin, long time no see."

Shin gave a bitter-sweet smile. "So you survived that slaying?"

Obito looked away; he looked down below towards the first floor to see kids playing in the middle of the cul-de-sac. "I haven't actually been an official 'Uchiha' for a few years. I've been the lowest of the low when it comes to my clan, my family abandoned me, so I wasn't even worth killing I guess. Anyway, why don't we go inside?"

Shin and Kakashi shivered as a cold wind pushed by. Obito laughed. "Yeah, it's chilly out here."

Obito opened the doors to the Hatake boy's apartment and suddenly was trampled by a mop of silver hair, similar to Kakashi's. "I'm hungry! Feed me!" The little voice wailed throughout the apartment, in the other hand she carried a green-frog-plushie. It was old and worn.

"Kiyoko, don't attack Obito,"

"Yo cousin. I heard you fainted like a little girl while investigating the Uchiha slaying. Oh and hi Shin!" Kiyoko's attitude went from happy-to-sad-to-frustrated-to-I'm-going-to-destroy-you…Kiyoko waved at the brown-haired boy from the hidden sand. "Didja bring me any gifts?"

Shin sighed and helped Kakashi situate himself onto the sofa. He pulled Obito into an upright sitting position and Obito then helped himself up. Shin turned to Kiyoko, with a catlike smile, he attacked the little girl, it seemed as though there were fighting but no, this was usual.

"Arrgh, come here you! You little bugger, have you been evil to your cousin?"

"Always have, always will," Kakashi groaned as he patted his back, as he saw Kiyoko look over Shin's shoulder as she was being held in his arms for a embrace- she scowled at Kakashi. "What?"

"Gifts, gifts, come on, you've been traveling haven't you?!" Kiyoko bounced up and down, her twin-pigtails bouncing with her as she did; she was like an energized bunny. A child wasn't healthy (especially like her) unless it was covered in scrapes, blood, dirt and grime from outside… and being overly-obnoxious. "Is it candy!?"

Shin tried to act surprised. "I don't know. Is it candy… okay….… Yeah. It's candy." He showed a box of authentic _sandman chocolates_ apparently, a delicacy in the Sunagakure.

"Don't get sick on that stuff now, save room for lunch!" Kakashi hollered at the younger Hatake as she ran off with both arms spread out like an airplane making 'wheeeee,' sound effects. "Ugh, she never listens to me…" Kakashi grinned, the other two laughed.

"Yeah but you said it as you smiled. Which means you don't particularly mind!"

"Guess not," Kakashi said with a grin creeping underneath his mask slightly, it was catlike. "It'd be creepy if we were nice to each other all the time anyway."

"So," Shin began. His voice sounding more serious and Obito's laughter started to fade away in the background. "I just got here; I don't know all the details. Though, I was here for whitey here fainting like a cheerleader just being crowned homecoming queen." Shin pointed with the back of his thumb at Kakashi who gave him a glare. Obito chuckled. "Mind filling me in on the details, Uchiha?" Shin said bluntly, with his green-emerald-eyes flickering quizzically at Obito.

"Me?" Obito pointed to himself. Shin nodded.

"You were the only one who was conscious during the whole ordeal," Shin joked Kakashi groaned and punched him in the arm slightly "Ow, okay I get it, no more jokes."

"I know what happened, asshole. Someone slayed the entire Uchiha clan in one night-"

"For real?" Both Shin and Obito said in perfect harmony, looking both completely shocked at Kakashi. Obito's mouth was wide-open; his face said all '_oh-my-god-I-must-be-dreaming_.'

"You-you know what that means, your ma and pa, Obito."

Obito clicked his tongue leaning back in his seat and sipping the rare sand-village cola. He hadn't been an Uchiha in years, ever since he was five, actually. Those days meant nothing to him really. His parents abandoned him, making him a non-Uchiha, he still shared the same last name as them, and the sharingan that they had, but if he dared wear the same crest as them- he'd be killed. "I don't really give a damn about them… but… wow… I…"

"Right, right, say what you want." Nodding his head, Shin took a gulp full of cola.

"Shut up, Shin, you don't know what I went through. You have your mommy and papa to baby you, so don't talk shit about me. Eh? Sunagakure?"

"Alright that's enough you two, we both haven't had the best of lives but we both haven't had equal lives either, we can't compare each other equally, so why don't we shut up, stop acting like babies, and get back on topic shall we? Hmm?"

Obito and Shin looked at each other, giving them both death-glares, then they looked back at the white-fang, the nodded and shook hands. "Truces, for now."

"Damn you… anyway, back to the other problem. I heard from Might Guy that there were still two other Uchihas alive, aside from the guy who slayed the clan."

"Other Uchihas? Really?"

"Yup, they are twin brothers. Shinji and Sasuke Uchiha. They are the younger brothers of the guy- Itachi Uchiha- who slayed the clan."

Silence.

_Well, this was going to be though_. Obito groaned inwardly as he placed a hand on his forehead, thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong with this. Where would the boys go now? What would become of them- they had no one to take care of them but Obito was their only relative- and they weren't even directly related. This was perfect. First the problem with Rin and now _this_, could things get any _better_?

"Earth to Obito,"

Obito jumped slightly and came back to reality as Shin shook him on the shoulders. "Sorry was daydreaming. I don't know what's gonna happen, I mean to the boys. Because Kakashi- you know what happened last month- what happened between me and Rin and her father. I have to take care of Rin now."

Shin shot up at that, panic was painted across his face. "Wha-what happened to Rin!?"

"Easy, calm down, Rin was… well, um, sexually harassed by her father, and then eventually I kinda took her in and we're living together. It's rough for her right now-"

Shin face-palmed. "You want me to _calm down_ after I've been told something like that?"

Kakashi placed a hand across Shin's chest, to stop him from getting up. "About what we're discussing, yes, we need to talk about the two children and what their future might look like. So calm down…"

Shin slumped into the scratchy sofa and mumbled something that Obito and Kakashi didn't care to hear. The two others continued to talk about Sasuke and Shinji's future. "So, I bet Sensei will meet with us about the boys, but you know me, I'm dealing with Kiyoko- I can't take them in."

"Aw man, this sucks. Shin, you travel too much unless you were to stay and help…"

He could stay, but he's a wondering spirit, he's gotta travel from place to place, gotta see stuff, he loves to wonder. That's who he is and he can't change that. Hell, in a day or so he might not even be here anymore. At least he wonders when he'll ever settle down, find him a nice honey, and have a couple of kids… "Maybe… now's a chance…" Shin began to consider the possibility of staying in Konoha.

"You're serious, for real dude, you'd stay?"

"I need a place to crash at,"

"Hmm…"

"What about the Hatake-manor?" Kiyoko's squeaky voice caused the three boys to jump. Dammit. She was eavesdropping again.

"Damn you, Kiyoko, you were listing this whole damn time?!" Kakashi was pissed. He was so going to… oh yes. Later on he was.

"Wait, at ease Hatake, the girl has a point," Overly-dramatic Shin attempted to calm the older boy down. "Is the place still livable? Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko shrugged. She had been peaking from the archway that lead to the Kitchen and the living room, this damn apartment was too small, no one could hold any secrets here. "I know it's got two stories, right? Cousin, how many bedrooms it got?"

"Use proper grammar, for one thing, and two; I think it has enough for all of us. Wait… what did I just say?"

Kiyoko giggled. "Yay, Shin is going to be our roommate!"

"You're going to be one big dysfunctional family, hooray for you now!" Obito nonchalantly cheered. "Who gets to be the mom?"

"You fucking asshole, I really hate my job."

* * *

They had been waiting so long. There wasn't awkward silence at all. Though, it was silence between the two of them. Obito hated that, so he decided to break the mood.

"Hey Kakashi remember the day we met?"

"Obito let's not take a trip down memory lane in _here_."

"Aw come 'on you snowball let's not be a party pooper."

Kakashi shot Obito a sudden death-glare, the raven-haired Uchiha got a very cold chill down his spine all of a sudden, and it didn't take long for him to shut up. The two were silent for several minutes and let the ensuing chaos be their main source of… '_Entertainment_,' Obito groaned inwardly as he looked up at the broken television that was mounted on the wall. The group of middle-aged men trying to fix it desperately, the group of not-so-attractive-nurses trying to usher them away from fixing it as it's 'too dangerous… '_Need a good source of entertainment_!'

With a click of his tongue Obito leaned back in the plastic chair. The waiting room was absolute utter chaos. Plus, it smelt of old people. There was a baby wailing for bloody murder because it didn't want to get a vaccine or something, an elderly woman complaining about the wrong medicine being prescribed to her, and then the men trying to fix the broken TV and the nurses yelling at them trying to get them to stop.

Obito let his eyes followed the raindrops that were clashing against the windowsill. Blink, blink, _boring_, blink. He was so _bored_. And then, it hit him fast, numbly, and like a bullet hitting against a test dummy- ineffective. Obito blinked three times… '_Or wait, scratch that_,' the raven-haired mentally interrupted himself, '_Eh… make that thrice_.' "Hey, Kakashi, what are we doing here anyway?"

Kakashi let out a painful groan. "You forgot _already_?!"

A woman with a walker shushed him, Kakashi blushed suddenly and Obito chuckled, Kakashi growled at Obito and he leaned back. Whispering, Kakashi told Obito their reasoning for being at the clinic. "You're in-laws remember, Sensei wanted us to be here because your in-laws were suddenly abandoned by your clan's leader."

Obito's eyes widen. He smacked his forehead in frustration and let out a displeased groan, only to get shushed once more. "Sorry," He said meekly, crouching back into his plastic chair. "Now I remember, dammit must've fallen asleep during the meeting. Aw man, Kakashi-"

"We'll talk about it later. Hey look, I think it's our turn."

"Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake. Please come to the back, you can visit now."

* * *

Obito and Kakashi met a blonde, spiky haired man with a long white coat set for warmer weather in the hallway. "Sensei," Both Obito and Kakashi said in unison. Kakashi stepped in front of Obito, stepping on his foot, making him yelp; then making Minato shush the two boys as it was the ER… '_There are other sick people here_,' pretty much is what he ushered to the boys.

"Sorry sensei, where are the kids?"

"This way you two, follow me."

Unraveling the curtains Minato showed two wounded boys. They had raven hair, an apparently very common trait in the Uchiha Clan, and coal-eyes, but they were timid, scared little things… except for the one with the longer hair… he kept an arm around his brother, protecting, making sure that no one touched them. "Get away." Sasuke growled."

"We're not here to hurt you, Sasuke-san."

"You're lying."

Minato sighed and sat down on the bed, Sasuke inched away. "Sasuke-san, may I sit here?"

Sasuke scanned the two new people- he- he'd never seen their faces before. Not even the one that shared the same family crest as him. "You," Sasuke pointed to Obito, but still not releasing a grip on his little twin brother. " Why do you have the same family symbol as me? I never saw you before."

Obito stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"He'll answer you when you comply and stop attacking everyone."

Sasuke's eyes and expression softened at that. He looked at Obito- the other raven haired boy, and Kakashi, the silver-haired boy, and then Minato, the blonde haired man. He then looked behind him at his twin who was cowering fearfully, using him as a human shield. "…. Don't, hurt him… Hey, Shinji, they said they won't hurt, they're here to help us."

That got his attention. Shinji poked his head up from behind Sasuke's back, he looked around the room as if it was a whole, brand new world, as if he was witnessing something amazing and breathtaking for the first time in his life… but actually he was….

He woke up.

"No hurt?"

"No hurt," Minato smiled at the boy he reached for him but Shinji cowered behind Sasuke again. "No hurt, I promise."

Sasuke still was stiff but he complied. "Shinji, they say no hurt, then no hurt." Sasuke let his arms rest and his body relax some after that breath, the smaller Uchiha then fell out of consciousness and so did his twin brother. "No…. hurt…"

"Sasuke? Shinji?"

* * *

"Apparently the boys passed out from mere exhaustion, plus the heavy dosage of medication they were on to prevent them from attacking any of the staff in the hospital caused them to be extremely drowsy."

The fourth read off a paper as he leaned back in his chair, Kakashi and Obito were back in the fourth's office. Shin was there, the sunagakure was a very welcomed guest to the yellow flash, good memories would normally overwhelm him inside, but now wasn't the time for being warm and fuzzy.

"So, it's official right, Shin is moving into the Hatake manor with Kakashi?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Obito is kinda related to the boys, so I'm having him as a 'guardian' in case something goes wrong. Though, in case something dose, a proper adult will be contacted, such as me. I guess- uh- you are all dismissed."

"Thank you very much!"

The three young men bowed and then made their leave.

"You three are welcome." Minato gave a soft, bitter-sweet smile.

_Good luck, you'll need it._


End file.
